In a multidoor cabinet structure, a pleasing effect is achieved by positioning slab cabinet doors close to each other so that only a vary narrow gap or reveal exists. A concealed hinge is most desirable. Such door mounting arrangement is made possible by known hinges of the type that utilize quadrilateral linkages so that, as the door first opens, the hinged edge does not move laterally. Such hinges are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,086 and 3,362,042 issued to Salice et al. and Salice respectively.
In a typical quadrilateral hinge structure, one hinge leaf has a case accommodated in a shallow slot or recess near or at the edge at the back of the door. The companion hinge leaf has an elongated case attached to the side frame of the cabinet. Two such hinge structures are provided, one near, but spaced from, the top of the cabinet opening, and another near, but spaced above, the bottom of the cabinet opening. The cabinet mounted hinge leaves extend back into the cabinet a significant distance.
Such hinge structures are designed to be used in cabinets that have no face frames. A face frame, if used, reduces the size of the cabinet opening. Since the face frame is of small thickness, and since the hinge leaf extends back into the frame, part of the face frame must be cut away to allow for installation. A typical prior art quadrilateral hinge thus simply is not compatable with a face framed cabinet.
The typical quadrilateral hinge structures have certain other disadvantages. Primarily, they often are quite complicated and difficult to install. If the appearance of parallelism and equal spacing is to be achieved when slab doors are placed close to each other, the hinge structures must allow for small adjustments since slight differences in spacing become quite magnified if door edges are close together.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple quadrilateral hinge structure that is easy to install, easy to adjust and that can be used just as effectively in a face framed cabinet as in a cabinet having no face frame. Additionally, an object of the present invention is to provide a quadrilateral hinge structure that braces the cabinet corners. A further object of the present invention is to provide a hinge structure that provides cabinet opening adequately far in excess of 90.degree..